Secretos
by Andyx14
Summary: Los secretos son un misterio. El misterio es un secreto. Que pasa cuando cierta vampira deja que un secreto sea sabido por un humano? En qué afectara su relación?
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste! :3**

* * *

Finn y FP paseaban por las praderas.

-Y? Qué piensas?- dice Finn con una sonrisa.

-No lose Finn, mudarnos? Los dos... Solos?- dice FP con nerviosismo.

-Si, los dos solos- dice Finn pervertidamente, agarrándole la mano.

FP siente su mano y se altera, asi que arrebata su mano, para que la suelte. Finn la soltó y se quedo confundido por la repentina actitud de su novia.

-Vivir solos... No me agrada mucho la idea. Talves como aún estamos jóvenes, siento que aún no estamos listos.- dice FP con preocupación.

-Si... Tienes razón. Lo lamento.-

-Esta bien cariño! Mira, hoy es la fiesta de la Dulce Princesa, me tengo que arreglar y tu tambien.- le decia a Finn con mas ánimo.

-Oh! Si es cierto! Ya se me había olvidado.- decía Finn dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Tontito! Se te olvida todo!- le dice FP, en forma de burla.

-Recuerda, tienes que ponerte un smoking-

-Aamm... No me gustan...-

-TIENES QUE PONERTE!- grita FP con enojo.

-Esta bien! Tranquila!- dice Finn gritando, se tranquiliza y le dice más tierno. -Tranquila, no te enojes. Me pondré el traje, si?-

-Esta bien. Pero no me vuelvas a gritar!- le dice FP con molestia y se retira.

-Hay... A veces molesta.- dice Finn para el mismo.

Finn se dirige a su casa del árbol.

Mientras tanto...

Pasando por una cueva, en una casa, se encontraba una vampira. Estaba tranquila, hablando con una pequeña consola de videojuegos.

-Vamos Marceline! No te pasara nada si vas a la fiesta!- dice BMO con alegría.

-Si me va a pasar algo!- dice Marceline con poca molestia.

-A que le temes Marceline?- dice BMO

Marceline no contesta y evita la mirada de BMO.

-A que le temes?- dice BMO más desafiante.

Marceline sigue sin contestar y sin ver a la consola.

-Marceline, hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos, desde que te enteraste de que yo sabía la leyenda y me entere de que yo sabía un secreto tuyo, te lo repito muchas veces, tu puedes confiar en mi. Yo se más secretos tuyos y tu sabes más sobre tu destino. Sólo quiero conocerte más, si?-

Marceline voltea a ver a la consola y lo ve con tristeza.

-A que le temes?-

Marceline suspira.

-Al rechazo. A qué valla a la fiesta y digan que soy un monstruo. A qué valla y que no quieran estar a mi lado. A qué valla y me encuentre con Finn junto con su noviesita de segunda y no pueda estar conmigo!- desde que habla sobre Finn empieza a sonar más enojada. -Ah que Finn me rechace! A qué Finn piense que soy, un-monstruo!- dice Marceline con un gran enojo. Golpea la almohada que estaba a su lado y la lanza hacia la pared. Se tranquiliza, respirando agitadamente. BMO estaba atónito. Creo que ahora sabe otro secreto de ella.

-Marceline, te prometo que eso no sucederá. Ve a la fiesta, diviértete un poco.- dice BMO tratando de consolarla.

Marceline ve a la consola con ternura, y le sonríe. -Tienes razon BMO, creo que molestar a la DP podría animarme mucho.- Marceline se para y entra a su cuarto y busca algún conjunto para la fiesta.

-Aaam... Marceline- le grita BMO desde la sala principal.

-Si?- le grita Marceline desde su cuarto.

-Se me olvido informarte que es una fiesta elegante, tendrás que usar un vestido- dice BMO con temor por la reacción de la vampira, mientras ve la invitación.

-Vestido?! Aaaaaaagh!- se queja Marceline. Ya había aceptado, no hay marcha atrás. -De Acuerdo!- se queja de nuevo. Y se dispone a buscar.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ya , dejame!- decia una humana rubia muy divertida.

-No, hasta que me respondas!- decia un vampiro, que le hacia cosquillas a la humana.

-Jajaja, ya, jajaja, de acuerdo, de acuerdo!- decia desesperada.

-Entonces...- el vampiro la deja. -Aceptas- le dice con seducción.

-Si, de acuerdo Marshall. Acepto ir a una cita contigo.-

-Yes!- celebra el vampiro, que al parecer se llama Marshall.

-Pfff, no entiendo la alegría. Sólo es una cita. Además... Porque yo? Porqué no una fantasma mayor, más sexy y más linda?- decia la humana con tristeza y vergüenza, se cruzó de brazos y evito la mirada de Marshall.

-Fionna... Para mi, tu eres más que otra chica.- se acerca a Fionna, le agarra la barbilla y con delicadeza le mueve la cara hacia el. -Para mi, tu eres sexy!- seductivamente le gruñe. Fionna da una mueca de disgusto y luego le da una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-

Marshall le sonríe y se aserca a Fionna. Fionna se deja llevar. Se acercan más y más, sus labios peligrosamente cerca. Sienten la punta del labio del otro...

_RIIIIIING RIIIIING RIIIIING_

Se detienen de golpe.

-Marshall... El teléfono.-

-Rayos!- se queja Marshall.

-Ve Marshall, es tu casa, atiende.- dice Fionna en tono de burla.

Marshall deja a Fionna y se acerca al teléfono.

_RIIIING RIIIING!_

-Oh! Ya voy!- gruñe Marshall con fastidio. Toma el teléfono.

-Bueno?-

-Marshall? Hey! Hola!-

-Ou. Hola BMO, que necesitas?-

-Hehe, si.- menciona BMO con nerviosismo. -Necesito que me ayudes. B-bueno, mejor dicho, que me hagas un favor.-

-BMO. Que tienes en mente?- responde Marshall con desconfianza.

-Aaamm... Bueno, quiero que me ayudes hacer que Finn sienta celos de ti.-

-Que?!-

-No, no, tranquilo. Quiero, que tu, finjas, ser, novio, de, Marceline.-

-Aaaah! Ya! Hay, deberás BMO, ya me habías espantado!-

-No!- dice molesto BMO.

-Entonces... Ayudar a Marceline eh?-

-Si- responde BMO nervioso

-De acuerdo, porque no?- dice Marshall feliz.

-De acuerdo! Es hoy, en el palacio de la Dulce Princesa, esta noche.-

-Hoy?!- cuestiona Marshall. Logro tener una cita hoy con Fionna, no podía desperdiciar su oportunidad. Almenos que...

-De acuerdo! Hay estaré.-

-Perfecto, gracias. Nos vemos.- cuelga BMO el teléfono.

-Quien era?- pregunta Fionna.

-Era BMO, me pidió que le hiciera un favor.-

-Ah! Que pena ya no podremos ir a una cita.- dice Fionna con burla.

-Quien dijo que no habrá cita?- dice seductivamente. Se acerca a Fionna y le lanza una mueca picara.

-Que haremos?-

**Mientras tanto...**

-BMO! Has visto mi bolsa roja!- le grita Marceline desde su cuarto.

-Cuál de todas?!-

-La pequeña!-

-Si! Esta en la sala! Ven a agarrarla!-

-De acuerdo!-

Marceline sale de su cuarto y se dirige a la sala.

-Wow- se le escapa a BMO por la sorpresa.

Marceline estaba hermosa. Muy hermosa. Se veia elegante, bella... Cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve. Llevaba un vestido rojo, largo y un poco ajustado de sus caderas y pechos. Y su pelo estaba suelto. Perfecto.

-Ya la tengo!- dice Marceline con una sonrisa, mientras agarraba muy divertidamente su bolso.

-Eh? Ah si!- dice BMO reaccionando.

-Hey? En qué pensabas?-

-E-En ti...- responde avergonzado.

-Hehe, y porque?- pregunta con tono de burla. Porque BMO estaría pensando en ella? Quien estaria pensando en ella?

-Porque creo que te ves hermosa.- se empezó a ruborizar.

Marceline se quedo parada. Hermosa. Cuanto tiempo no había escuchado esa palabra? Hermosa. BMO la describía hermosa.

-G-Gracias, creo...-

-Bien! Ten tu bolso y sal de esta casa! Diviértete Marceline-

-De acuerdo.- dice Marceline dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**En el castillo...**

-Vamos Mentita! No te quedes flojeando! Ya es la hora de la fiesta.- le grita la DP al mayordomo.

-Ya, tranquilisece, me colocare en la puerta de enfrente, madame.- responde tranquilo Mentita dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-Perdón, tienes razón. No tengo que perder la cordura.- dice DP con tono más relajado.

-Ya están los pies de manzana, princesa.- aparece tronquitos con orgullo.

-Perfecto! Gracias tronquitos.- dice sonriendo la DP.

-De nada. - tronquitos se retira.

DP empezó a arreglar la mesa. Puso cubiertos, platos, manteles, etc...

-Sera una noche elegante, formal, tranquilo.- dice una persona, caminando tranquilamente hacia la DP.

-Si, estará bello.- responde la DP con una sonrisa.

-Si bueno... No quería decírtelo, pero después de la elegancia haremos escándalo y ruido! Si?-

-Claro!- responde alegre la DP.

-Dulce Princesa, Principe Gumball, ya han llegado algunos invitados.- dice Mentita dejando pasar a algunos ciudadanos, vestidos elegantemente.

-Perfecto! Pasen, pasen por favor.- dice el PG.

Algunos dulces se sentaron, otros se acercaron a tomar una bebida, todos estaban en la sala principal. Estaba la música clásica, tocando con dulzura. Y así llegaban varias personas.

* * *

** Y? Qué les pareció? Lamento que este aburrido, no me llego la inspiracion... Pero el próximo capitulo será mucho mejor! Gracias por leerme y esperar este capitulo! Los adoro!**


	3. PERDON, SERA PRONTO! (nota de autora)

Perdon... deberas, eh tratado de subir la siguiente parte pero... se me ha hido la ins`piracion, pero les prometo que lo subiré pronto! LO PROMETO! LOS AMO POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC! ENSERIO! y perdón si aun no lo entienden, pero lo entenderán, solo espérenme pofas! Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo la historia! PERDONARME LA VIDA! WUUUAAA! Pero, ya no les quito tiempo... Yyyy que empiece la historia!**

* * *

-**En serio debo entrar así?- **Pregunta Marceline con un poco de angustia.

-**Marceline, ya te viste en el espejo? Te ves hermosa**!-

-**BMO... Soy una vampira, los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos**-

-**Oh! Enserio?! Que crueldad!-** menciona BMO con inocencia.

-**Hay BMO, además! No me veo hermosa! Soy un asco!-** dice Marceline con una mirada de asco

-**Pero... en verdad lo eres!- **menciona BMO con un poco de rubor.

-**Cuando vea mi reflejo en el espejo! Ese día, sabré que soy... bonita o lo que sea**- dice con pena.

-**Oh, rayos!-** dice BMO con tristeza, le había ganado en su propio juego! Muy lista.

Y así iban discutiendo y platicando BMO y Marceline, mientras, caminaban hacia el castillo de la Dulce Princesa.

**Mientras tanto...**

**-Vamos Finn! Llegaremos tarde!- **Le decía Jake a Finn.

-**Tranquilo viejo, ya estamos llegando mira**.- Finn le señala el castillo, justo enfrente de ellos.

-**Ya llegamos? Wow... ya sabia viejo! Solo estaba tratando de que usaras tu inteligencia**.- menciona Jake firme y orgulloso de si mismo entrando al castillo.

-**Ja, la inteligencia que no tienes...-** susurra a si mismo Finn.

-**Fiinn!**- Escuha a alguien nombrándolo. Finn voltea y se encunetra con Fp. Fp se veía muy bonita, haciendo que Finn sonria.

-**Te ves muy bella, amor**- Le dice seductivamente.

-**Ya se! Siempre lo eh sido**- dice con capricho y se adelanta, entrando sola al castillo.

-**De nada, yo también te amo**- dice Finn con molestia y sarcasmo, eso era algo que no le agradaba a Finn, era mas grocera con el.

Finn entra al castillo y se queda confundido.

-**Esto es una fiesta?**- dice Finn confundido. Era una mesa llena de refrigerios y bebidas y sillas por todas partes.

-**Esto no es una fiesta elegante! Esto parece como... como una...-** Finn voltea a ver a todos lados para saber que tipo de fiesta era, en eso, levanta la cabeza y algo muy llamativo le da la respuesta. -**Una bienvenida?-** Un gran letrero con grandes letras diciendo "Bienvenidos a la tierra de Ooo" -**Pero que coño...-**

-_Gracias por venir a todos ustedes!-_ suena una voz por todas parte, proveniente de la Dulce Princesa, quien estaba hablando por un micrófono, enfrente de todos. -**Ya todos los ciudadanos están aquí?-** menciona, mientras veía a todo el mundo, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-**Ya no falta nadie, princesa**.- responde piñata.

-**Gracias piñatita**- responde con una sonrisa adorable.

Finn, no entendia nada de lo que pasaba, asi que decidio sentarse. Se sienta lo mas cerca de la Dp.

-**Asi que, el joven héroe se olvido de su antigua compañera eh?-** dice Marceline de sorpresa sentándose a lado de Finn.

-**Marceline? Oh Marceline! Hace mucho que no te veo!**- dice Finn con alegría.

-**Jajajaja, mucho tiempo sin verte Finn.**- dice Marceline con ternura y una sonrisa ligera en su rostro.

-**Lose...**- dice Finn con tristeza. -**Oye... Espera un minuto**- dice Finn con sospecha.

-**Q-que pasa?-** se sorprende Marceline por la repentina actitud de su amigo.

-**Que haces TU en una fiesta de la DP?-**

**-Aaaa, eso... pues.. estaba aburrida y quería distraerme con algo**.- miente Marceline, no le puede decir que estaba con BMO porque si no sospecharía mas de lo que ya sospecha.

-**Ooooohh...-** Finn estaba viendo a Marceline... No lo había notado, se veía hermosa! Finn se ruborizo de repente, y su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte. Pero, que le esta pasando?! Después de 3 meses sin verla, a la primera vez le pasa esto!

**-Eeemm.. Finn? Hoolaa**...- Decía Marceline mientras Agitaba su mano enfrente de Finn, el tenia la mirada perdida, pero lo mas curioso era hacia ella.

_"MUY BIEN, CIUDADANOS! GRACIAS POR TOMAR SU TIEMPO Y VENIR A ESTA BIENVENIDA!" _se empezó a escuchar por todo el castillo, era la DP en frente de todos con un micrófono.

Esto hizo que Finn reaccionara.

-**Que-que pasa?-** pronuncia rápidamente Finn.

-**Estan apunto de llegar Finn.-** le dice Marceline con seriedad.

-**Quienes?**- pregunto con curiosidad... y sospecha. Marceline sabe algo de esta bienvenida... como?


End file.
